Understand humanoids with this simple trick!
by NoeyBlanc
Summary: Fantastic four meets on banquet, where they have to catch dealer. It appears that real challenge is short temper of some people and social awkwardness. Part of #BryanDechartchallenge


Hank read message from Connor. There's nothing unusual in that but content was.

'I got a report, wear a suit, please'

And under the sentence were couple of numbers. Hank figured out it was coordinates. He copied them into app, they 'had to make perfect sense for android', he smirked.

Phone vibrated and hurried voice said as if insulting was normal thing.

"Hank get your fat ass in here!"

He connected, that Connor must've texted faster than guy had typed his number, sharpie.

"What"

He rolled of sofa.

"There's party for filthy riches and one of our people spotted Juan Lòpez".

"Shit this true?!".

"It's case of the year! You can rule in red ice cases again".

"They sending someone with us?".

"Yeah, Reed and Nines gonna be there".

"Oh great! I swear they haunt me, everywhere!".

Hank's friend laughed healthy.

"Wear suit, you gonna work under cover".

"Aight, later".

Connor didn't need cover, he's dressed as always, when Hank's own suit clutches him.

Gavin looks more ratty than usual, fake elegance elevating cheesy vibe.

Nines stands causally next to Connor, radiating macho aura.

All four are communicating silently, humans sending each other kill threats and androids more politely discussing subject.

"Man on left is the suspect".

Connor scanned guy unnoticed.

"My scan says his name's Noah Holmes".

"I have information he hacked state register recently. You want to tell this to lieutenant".

Connor discreetly spoke to partner.

"He's talking to someone maybe he's about to make deal".

" Be careful, Hank".

"The guy's a dealer?" Gavin broke to conversation.

"Yes, I think he is about to make a deal" Nines spoke in low voice.

"I finna catch him"

Hank snaps.

"Jesus! You're fucking it up!"

Gavin pushed crowd, Hank was after him.

At the centre of dance floor Hank caught obnoxious rat and tried to pull him back to seat but crowd grow interested in them. They felt trapped and more worse people thought (after big dose of alcohol and drugs served at party) they were couple who wanted to dance in middle of attention.

The music blasted, it was sultry, wild hispanic dance for passionate people.

Connor coughed up mumble aloud.

"We have to help them"

He thoughtfully asked woman to dance.

"WAIT CONNOR" Nines spoke wiresely in distress, although not seeming like on outside.

"I la… I don't have capacities to perform a dance" he didn't said 'lack' because you say that, when you don't have something that you need and he thought to himself he didn't need any petty social programs.

"It's easy, just execute preconstruction and it will be okay".

"What's your name miss?" 800 asked partner with husky, attractive voice.

"Madeleine"

900 somehow managed to find partner for dance but little too late, meanwhile his predecessor was performing like professional, holding women by waist and spinning her with grace above ground. Madeline was in all red gown so the two looked spectacular.

"What do I do now?" Nines clenched jaw.

"You need to move with rhythm"

Okay he got it, just like metronome…

He preconstructed scene as 800 told him, swallowing his pride.

Connor curiously searched for Nines and found he dumped into others.

'What is he doing' connor muttered inner thoughts.

RK900 actually done imagining different outcome and matched best move, but it came out he couldn't predict more than one move at time and music was too fast, then he ended up bouncing off humans around.

"Look Nines, keep doing your work, I'll tell you next move you have to make".

So Nines did a step- Connor suggestested another and cycle. It came fruitful, only Connor needed to calculate Nines steps and his own. He didn't have enough computing power so he needed to make up clever solutions.

"Changing!" Connor said as he approached Hank.

Reed would insult Connor in every conceivable ways but he got absorbed with Nines, unfortunately leading.

Dealer got caught that afternoon.

After mission they went to station.

"You crushed my toes" Reed whined " it was more like yanking than dance"

"I wasn't made to be human's pet like RK800"

'Oh, oh!" he beamed "you're hard on plastic boy"

Nines remain tight lipped.

"You two are complementary".

"You're wrong. I'm faster, more resilient and capable of combat "

"Yeah I heard that, but if it wasn't him you wouldn't do it"

Nines showed bare spiky teeth and wanted to say something but Reed did first.

"But you did it, it's worth a lot".

"If you weren't so carefree I wouldn't have to rescue you"

"First it was compliment" Gavin looked bitter and disappointed.

"Get out"

"What?"

"You don't care either way. Get! The fuck out!".

Nines directed to exit, dumbfounded. Android looked behind his shoulder few times.

He dare to slam door.

It made Gavin break to unconditional laugh.

"I dare if I knew what was that about!".


End file.
